We Will Be There
by ficfan3484
Summary: A one-shot story. America and Canada have a tender moment with a new family member. Fluff, implied m/m, mpreg.


This is a one shot for a Secret Santa gift. I hope the recipient enjoys their drabble.

I don't own Hetalia and make no money off of it. Only Himapap.

Enjoy!

* * *

A young man with wavy blond hair entered a room in a secret government facility. The room looked like a basic hospital room with it four white walls and tiled floor, medical bed sat against one of its walls.

The bed's occupant fluttered his blue eyes open a little when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. It was odd to see the young man with golden hair in the medical bed; he was paler than normal and looked weak. Anyone who knew the person would be pressed to remember the last time he looked so defenseless.

"Hey daddy." Croaked the young man in the bed as he gave his visitor a sleepy, crooked smile.

"Al." the visitor said softly. "You should be resting." The bed-ridden man grimaced.

"Mattie. How is she?" asked Alfred, ignoring Matthew's advice as he looked over to the bassinet that wasn't far from where he was resting. Matthew's heart warmed watching how concerned Alfred was over the baby girl.

"She's fine. They just brought her in a few moments ago. I was just telling your President and First Lady you made it out fine. Nothing went wrong with the c-section, but you probably didn't want visitors for a while." Not that they were expecting more than the President and his wife. Both of them were uneasy their nation had gotten pregnant, they didn't quite understood how the very male nation could have a child. Neither Alfred nor Matthew were aware something like this could happen to a nation, and thought it was best for some privacy at first, they had kept this quiet as possible until they were ready to reveal the pregnancy and now daughter to their colleagues. Something both of them had agreed upon when the shock had worn off.

It was easy to conceal it the first trimester; the second Alfred had passed it off as weight gain. Becoming the butt of jokes and ridiculed by the likes of Cuba, Russia, and others. England scolded Alfred for letting himself go, France and Japan kindly offered some dieting tips. Germany let Matthew in on his method of training Italy during World War II, thinking he could help his brother Alfred back into shape. Alfred endured all the insults with a beaming smile and an infectious laugh in public. In private, Matthew made up for Alfred's amazing tolerance by making his favorite foods. And activities in the bedroom. Vigorously.

Alfred returned the favors when Matthew used his invisibility to beat Cuba after a rather cruel comment, or tossed Prussia out of a window he had said soon he could make money off of the chub chasers. Matthew didn't appreciate the idea of sharing Alfred with anyone. Or insulting Alfred's growing physique Matthew was becoming rather – enamored with at the time.

It was the third trimester that was tricky. Alfred had grown very large, but all the weight was on his abdomen. Not only was it extremely unusual for a man to only put weight there, but given the timing and general shape of Alfred, it would not be hard for the more clever nations to start asking questions. Alfred stopped attending the unnecessary meetings and tele-communiting when he was needed. Both he and Matthew brushed off the comments and reassured the more suspicious and irked nations why they had not seen Alfred in months. This worked out well for Alfred since it was around the same time the few medical professionals privileged to help him during pregnancy and planned caesarean put him on bed rest.

Not that Alfred minded, he could stay in his sweats all day long, play video games and order baby stuff online. He did have to stop sending his orders to the White House when several newspapers caught a large amount baby clothes and toys arriving there. Prompting the White House Baby Watch as the world scrutinized the First Lady closely for signs of a baby bump.

Now she was here and Matthew could hardly believe that the tiny little girl in the bassinet came from Alfred and him. Matthew went over to his brand new little girl and took in her scrunched up, red face; she was wrapped in a pink blanket and wore a pink hat. He himself had placed the hat upon her head, the maternity nurses there to help chuckled at how gentle he was being with his daughter.

"I-I wanna see her Mattie." Alfred called out weakly. Matthew carefully picked up his daughter, making sure her head was supported. That's what everyone says, support the head. Bringing their daughter over to Alfred and made sure she was settled in his arms. Alfred beamed at her as she rested in his arms. "Look at her." Matthew felt warm watching their baby girl cradled in Alfred's muscled arm, looking perfectly safe and comfortable.

"She's beautiful." Assured Matthew. Alfred stroked her cheek, he eyes were drooping, his blinks were becoming longer. "You're tired from the drugs, let me take her so you can rest."

"Not yet." Alfred said softly. "We need to give her a name. I think Freedom is a good name." Matthew gave him a small smile.

"We're not naming her that."

"You're saying no to Freedom? Commie."

"We're not naming her Freedom Al."

"Fine, then Syrup is off the table too"

Matthew snorted. There was no way either of those were ever going to be her name. Bringing his hand to Alfred's shoulder and watched his beautiful family. Matthew couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and like everything was perfect.

"Her toes. We need to count her toes." Alfred murmured, almost asleep.

"I already counted all ten of her toes." Matthew whispered to the sleepy daddy.

"I haven't. I need to count." He started shifting around, trying to find his balance and safely maneuvering the baby.

"Alright, let me help." Matthew gently lifted their daughter, gave Alfred a moment to settle before placing the baby in his hands once more. Alfred carefully unwrapped the bottom half of the pink blanket, then removed the tiny socks that cover her feet. Their daughter whined in protest at her suddenly cold feet. Both Matthew and Alfred shushed her until she became quiet.

"Her feet are so tiny." Alfred said in awe. "They didn't feel so tiny when they were kicking my kidneys." As he held the tiny feet in his hands, with the ten perfectly pink toes. "Both of 'em fit in one hand."

"She'll be bigger soon. Maybe she'll be a soccer player with her kicks." Joked Matthew. Alfred smiled a little.

"No." He dragged out. "She can play soccer when baseball season is over. But baseball first." Both of them were quiet as they watched their little girl sleep peacefully away, occasionally amusing them with little squeaks.

"Matthew." Alfred whispered.

"Yeah?" Matthew answered just as quiet.

"We get to watch her grow up." Alfred said. "We get to see her crawl for the first time, and her first steps." Matthew blinked back tears. This was something they had been dreaming since they first figured out she was going to appear one.

"We get to teach her to ride a bike. Tell her about Santa and the Tooth Fairy." Alfred continued. Matthew realized Alfred had tears in his eyes like himself. "Imagine the holey smiles she's going to have." Matthew let out a choking laugh.

"Tea parties, we'll be invited to so many tea parties." Matthew added.

"England will love that. He'll teach her all the proper etiquette on tea parties." Alfred said.

"France will insist on baking all her birthday cakes." Matthew chimed in. Both of them were thinking how their friends would love their daughter almost most as much as them.

"Mattie." Alfred suddenly choked out, tears were starting to escape his eyes. "We get to throw birthday parties for her. We can give her a mountain of presents." Matthew swallowed the sob that almost escaped. "We get to add a birthday candle to her cake every year and see it. And make lunches for her to take to school. Watch her play with friends. The silly school plays."

"We get to be the dads that discourage boys from dating her." Matthew told Alfred, successfully getting him to laugh.

"We get to see her graduate." Alfred squeaked out, barely able to talk. Matthew bit his lip. "We get to be there for all of it. We get to see it all."

Matthew understood his partner. Every first for their daughter, would be a first for them as well. They have never been privileged to see all the typical firsts in all of their lives.

"Yeah. We will be there for all of it." Matthew confirmed.


End file.
